


Flowers in His Hair

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: When Steve first started working at Joyce's new flower shop he didn't expect to fall for the delivery boy.





	Flowers in His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Harringrove Week of Love! This one is kinda short too. I joined the flower shop au prompt with the first kiss, so enjoy the fluffy!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day babes!

When Joyce asked him to work at her new flower shop in Hawkins, making arrangements for people Steve had wanted to deny, he only made them for fun and didn’t think they were worth selling, but Joyce was very convincing and soon enough he was working at “Byers Flowers” during the week. 

Six months after the shop opened, Joyce decided it was time to get a delivery guy to drop off the flowers at client’s house. That’s how he met Billy Hargrove, a built guy with long blond hair, a shit ton of tattoos on his arms and that only wore leather jackets and boots. At first he was suspicious of the guy, thinking he only got the job so he could steal from them, but they had managed to turn into friends now.

They used to have lunch together every day at the store, Billy always leaving to grab food for them. They would close the store and go sit on the couch in the back room to eat and talk. Billy didn’t talk much in the beginning, he preferred to listen to Steve talk about everything and nothing but soon he opened up and their friendship started growing to the point that Billy started calling Steve by nicknames like ‘pretty boy’ or ‘flower boy’. Steve didn’t mind, he liked the nicknames.

It didn’t take much for Billy to start flirting with Steve, who didn’t realize Billy wasn’t just joking. To Steve, a bad boy like Billy was just flirty by nature, there was no way Billy was actually interested in a boy. Steve, on the other hand, had it bad for him. 

He realized he liked Billy on the day that he had called Steve ‘pretty boy’ like always and he had blushed so hard Billy commented on it and wiggled his tongue at the boy, making the blush darker. Since that, Steve was pining for the boy who worked with him.

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by a car’s sound, making him look up. He saw Billy’s van parked in front of the store, the boy getting out of it and making his way inside the store ready to get more flowers to deliver. He took one look at Billy and giggled.

“What?” The rebel boy asked, not understanding what was so funny.

Steve pointed above his right ear. “You have a carnation in your hair.”

Billy moved his hand to palm at the little flower there, not taking it off, just tapping it softly. “Yeah, Mrs. Nosbury’s little daughter put it there. She told me that I’d look less scary if I had a flower in my hair. I laughed at that and said no but she threatened to cry and I can be an asshole but I don’t want to make a little girl cry.”

Steve let out a huge laugh at that before replying. “You’re such a softie, Billy. But you know what? She might be right. I can’t take your angry face seriously with that in your hair.” 

Billy flipped him off, taking the flower off his hair and throwing it at Steve, hitting him in the face.  He walked over to the other counter to grab his deliveries before going back to his van, fleeing the shop.

~

Billy came back an hour after and found Steve seating at the counter, surrounded by flowers and working on something.

“What are you doing?” Billy’s voice made Steve jump in surprise and he threw a daisy at the guy.

“Don’t scare me, asshole. I have dangerous stuff in my hand.” He lifted the scissor in his hands before going back to work.

“Sorry, man. Seriously, what are you doing?” Billy looked at all the daisies spread around Steve, curiously. There were so many flowers surrounding him that made Billy imagine how pretty Steve would look like laying down on a beautiful flower camp or even spread out on his bed, red roses all around with Billy on top kissing him. Shaking his head to get back to the present Billy waited for Steve’s answer.

“I’m doing something that it’s called ‘none of your business’. Now go find something to do around the store and let me finish this.” Steve made a shoo movement with his hand, not moving his eyes from the flowers.

Billy rolled his eyes and went to the back to take a nap since he didn’t need to deliver anything for now. He made himself comfortable at the old couch closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

He woke up some time later with Steve shouting his name at the front of the store and groaned. Fixing his clothes he walked out, finding Steve in the same position he had left him.

“What?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and still trying to wake up properly.

Steve looked over his shoulder, smiling. “Come here. I finished it!”

Billy walked to the boy, stopping in front of him, waiting for whatever Steve planned to do next.

“Close your eyes.” Steve was smiling like an excited kid on Christmas and Billy wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and kiss him until they ran out of breath. 

“Jesus. What are you up to?” Billy complained, but closed his eyes, trusting Steve. He felt something drop on his head, scaring him a little. “What the fu-“. He opened his eyes to see Steve’s smiling face before moving his head to look behind Steve, at the mirror on the wall. “Is that a flower crown? You just did a flower crown and put on me?”

Steve giggled again and nodded. “I was going to use some red and pink flowers but I thought daisies would look better. They are soft and it would balance your whole rebel image. What do you think?”

Billy looked at Steve again, not knowing what to say or do. He moved his gaze again to the mirror, taking in the flowers on his head. He had to be honest, the crown was cute and he didn’t look bad.

“I look cool. Guess I’m so gorgeous that anything will look cool on me.” He grinned, moving his eyes to look at Steve again, only to find the boy looking at him like he was the prettiest thing in the world.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to be prettier, guess I was wrong. The flowers make your eyes pop out and they look so blue, like the ocean. Billy, you look so pretty.” Steve said softly, his eyes shining at him and Billy decided that this was it. He took a few steps forward, standing between Steve’s legs and put his arm on his waist, thumb caressing the spot above Steve’s shirt. He saw Steve smile as he moved his hands to Billy’s neck to play with his long hair. He felt like this was the moment both of them had been wanting for in a long time.

“Thank you, I like the crown. It’s gorgeous.” Billy smiled at the pretty boy in front of him before catching one of the daisies in the counter and putting above Steve’s ear. “Now we are matching.”

Steve’s only response was smile even more before leaning into the boy to plant a kiss on his lips. He couldn’t believe he was finally kissing the boy he liked. The pretty punk with flowers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
